


Chemistry

by Goladyvols



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:28:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23017036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goladyvols/pseuds/Goladyvols
Summary: Lena and Kara are still at odds and she sees Kara and William on a date. Lots of anger and jealousy come out and so do true feelings! SuperCorp all the way!
Relationships: Kara Danvers & Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 26
Kudos: 242





	Chemistry

**Author's Note:**

> I have had this idea floating around in my head since the promo showing Kara and William. I finally got it all out!

Lena could not believe her eyes. Kara was dating William? Is this what she had walked up on, a date in progress? That’s all it could be, the candles and wine gave it away. Was this why Kara had been missing in action the last several weeks? Turning angrily to leave, she heard her name called and turned back to see Kara walking towards her.

“Lena is everything alright?”

Lena heard the concern in Kara’s voice but the look in her blue eyes caused her heart to beat faster. The blonde woman was taking in every detail from her forehead to her feet and Lena almost blushed at the brazenness of her gaze. “You look cozy with William. Is this a new development?”

Kara studied Lena, greedily taking in everything she could. She had not seen Lena in weeks and Rao she had missed her face, her body, well practically everything about her. Kara could hear Lena’s heart beating faster than normal and the smallest hitch in her breath. “What are you talking about Lena?”

Lena felt her anger rising at the coyness of Kara’s answer. She knew exactly what she was talking about. “Please do not insult my intelligence Kara. I know a date when I see one. And this is a date. Lena pointed angrily at the man sitting at the table.

Kara hated this animosity between her and Lena. She wanted so much for things to be back to normal. Back to being friends, back to hugging and sharing longing looks of adoration; anything but this. “Date or not, why does it matter Lena?”

“Why does it matter? It matters because I found out your dirty little secret. You tell me what a jerk he is now you’re all cozied up with him. You tell me you’re Supergirl after I already knew that secret. You’ve lied to me for years and after your apologies I’m just supposed to automatically forgive you? Everything matters Kara.”

“I am exhausted from begging for your forgiveness Lena. It’s been too much.”

“So you’ve just moved on without even trying anymore? That matters too!”

Kara stared at the woman that she cared so much for and saw the many different emotions flooding across her features. They both were hurt, angry and bitter but she knew they could fix this.

“Kara I can’t be hurt again. This has taken such a toll on me. I’m hurt that you are just out and about having fun and I’m picking up takeout for one. And I’m angry that you would rather be here with that...” Lena waved her arm angrily at the man again. “I’m just angry. Enjoy your night.”

Kara watched Lena walk to the bar for her food. She tried to keep the tears from escaping and quickly turned to look back at William. He wasn’t looking at her, he was studying his phone. She really didn’t care, he was a distraction for her. She had no feelings for him, she just wanted something to keep her mind off Lena but it was no longer working. She sat down and looked at the man, who was still engrossed in his phone, and turned back to the bar but Lena was gone. Kara waited to see if he would look up and notice she had come back to the table but ended up clearing her throat to get his attention.

“Kara, are you ready to order? I think I’d like to try the salmon.”

“You know what? No I’m not ready to order. I’m ready to leave. I tried to forget someone else by agreeing to see you but it’s like torture sitting here with you and knowing you will want to end the night with more makes me feel physically sick. I have to go.”

“Are you kidding me Kara? I thought we had something going here but you’ve used me to get over another guy? Wow!”

“No William I’ve used you to get over a woman.” Kara spun on her heel and marched out of the restaurant. She looked around the parking lot and saw she was alone. She whipped her glasses off and her suit had barely materialized before she took off for Lena’s apartment. This was going to be talked about tonight and hopefully fixed. Kara landed on Lena’s balcony, immediately seeing the other woman through the glass. She tapped on the glass and watched as Lena turned to see her but turned back away from her. Kara felt her anger boiling and she used her heat vision to fry the lock and walked in.

“How dare you!”

“How dare me? Are you being serious right now Lena?”

“Yes I am being very serious. You come barging into my house when I really don’t want you here. When I have told you how I feel, that I am angry and hurt yet you disrespect me by burning through my lock. So yes, how dare you!”

“How dare you Lena! We have been friends for years, we were inseparable. When there were problems we worked through them. We didn’t ignore it or each other. So how dare you act like you have a right to be angry? How dare you act now as if you care?”

“I care Kara. That’s my fucking problem. I didn’t want to care and I tried really hard not to but I won’t let this happen.”

“Won’t let it happen? Lena nothing in my life is up to you anymore. You’ve made it abundantly clear that you have no desire to forgive me or really be around me anymore. I’ve begged and pleaded for your forgiveness but I will not do it anymore. You’re not the only one with a broken heart. If I can’t have the friend I want and need most I have to keep going and part of that is making new friends.”

“Is that what he is Kara? A friend?”

“Maybe, but in all honesty it’s none of your business. My life is mine. If you don’t want to be a part of it there’s nothing I can do. I have begged, pleaded, flew across the world to get you your favorite things but dammit I just can’t do it anymore. You tell me how much I’ve hurt you and I know I did Lena. I lost sleep and peace of mind keeping my secret from you but I did it to keep you safe.”

“I can keep myself safe Kara. I’ve done a pretty fucking good job my whole life, I don’t need you for that. I needed my best friend to be honest and not base our whole friendship on lies. Nothing was ever genuine.”

“Everything I ever did for you was genuine Lena. I know it was a huge secret but I never hid anything else from you. I always had your best interest at heart even with the Supergirl secret. I never kept anything else from you.”

Lena heard Kara’s voice break with her last words. “What? Did you remember something else you’ve kept from me?” She took a step towards Kara and waited angrily for her to respond.

“Yes Lena, I have kept something else from you and I want you to know. I never want any secrets between us again even if tonight is the last time I ever see you or speak to you.”

Lena clenched her fists and took another step closer to Kara. She had so much anger bubbling inside her she felt like she could hit her. “Just say it.” She had taken several more steps towards Kara, she was close enough to smell her light scent and see her dilated pupils. “Dammit, Kara, say it.”

“I love you.”

Kara waited for Lena to say something. Anything was better than the silence in the room. She swallowed nervously and cupped Lena’s cheek. “Please, Lena, know that I never wanted to hurt you this way and that I love you. I need you in my life.”

“What about your new boy toy?”

“I left him sitting at the restaurant after I told him I was using him to try to forget you.”

“Did it work Kara?”

“Lena...”

“Did you kiss him? Did you let him touch you? Or did you fuck him?”

Kara felt the tears rolling down her cheeks, “Lena, no, I couldn’t do that. It made me sick to even sit through part of a dinner and the thoughts of anyone else’s hands on me; I just...”

Lena angrily smashed their lips together. The surprised sounds from Kara were muffled by her lips, teeth and tongue. Pulling away suddenly she hissed, “Don’t lie to me Kara. I can’t take anymore.”

Lena watched Kara as she cried. She knew the woman regretted her decision of keeping such a life-changing secret. Probably not as much as she, herself, did but she did know she wanted things back to normal. Well, maybe not normal but she wanted Kara back in her life just as more than friends. Lena leaned forward to kiss the tear tracks whispering, “Kara, I need to know this is what you want.” The shaky response was what she needed to hear.

“Yes Lena I will always choose you.”

“Take that suit off. I just want Kara. I do not want the reminder of the lies and betrayal or super powers. I just want us, Lena and Kara.”

Kara stepped back and questioningly looked at Lena. “You do know I am naked under this suit right?”

“Of course I do Kara. Now take it off.”

Kara shivered at the dominance in Lena’s voice. She sighed and closed her eyes. Should she want this? She couldn’t want this but she did. Her hands trembled as she pulled the thick material away from her body, exposing her shoulders then her breasts and stomach. She rolled the material past her thighs and bent to unzip her boots. She toed off the knee-high boots and finished taking the suit off. Kara stood to her full height but immediately lifted her hands to cover her mound and her breasts.

“Kara, don’t, you’re beautiful.” Lena let her eyes roam over the tanned skin, “Let me see you.”

Kara dropped her hands and tried not to be embarrassed. She had never stood on display for anyone. The feeling was scary and arousing all at the same time. She could see the look of arousal in Lena’s eyes and felt her body tighten.

“Do you know what seeing all of you is doing to me, to see the blush of arousal on your cheeks? The way your pupils have dilated. How hard your nipples are. I know you’re wet too Kara, so am I.” Stepping closer to Kara she leaned forward to smell her soft fragrance. It was earthy and warm and nothing like she had smelled before.

Kara moaned hearing Lena’s words. Then her moans were silenced by forceful, needy lips.

She had never kissed another woman and the softness was overwhelming but knowing this was Lena made it even more overwhelming. Kara had known, for years, her feelings were more than friendship and feeling this moment she knew Lena felt the same way.

Lena pulled away whispering, “Come with me.”

Kara followed behind Lena and stepped inside her bedroom. The door closed and the smaller woman had her pressed against the hard surface. Kara felt the tension in Lena and heard her heartbeat speed up again. She just wanted to take all the pain away and let Lena know she would never hurt her again. She reached out to grasp her hip and the starched material felt rough under her hand. Kara pulled Lena all the way against her and the feel of the rough material against her sensitive body made her whimper. “Lena, I will never hurt you again. I love you so much.”

Lena took Kara’s mouth again, forcefully plunging her tongue inside, halting the sweet words. She wasn’t ready for sweet, she was still angry but she also knew she loved Kara too but needed to be in control of this moment. Control was something that had been taken away from her on too many occasions and right now she craved it. She pulled away from Kara’s lips and kissed along her jaw to her ear where she pulled the lobe into her mouth and sucked. Lena felt Kara’s breathing escalate as she kissed down her neck and across her shoulders. She stopped after she kissed the strong muscles of her chest and looked into Kara’s face. “Look at me. I want you to know who’s bringing you this pleasure. Don’t close your eyes.”  
Kara stared down at Lena, her heart pounding out of her chest, the green eyes locking onto hers.

Lena stared into Kara’s bright blue eyes as she licked the skin around her nipple. She wanted to close her own eyes but she had to remain in control, not just of herself but Kara as well. So much control of her own life had been taken away by the lies and betrayal but tonight she needed all the control. Lena sucked a hard nipple into her mouth and hummed against the bud, watching as Kara tilted her head back and moaned. What a beautiful sight she was. Lena licked a path to the other hardened nipple, pulling it into her mouth she sucked hard. Feeling the sway of Kara’s body, she released the nipple and took her hand to lead her to the bed. “Lie down Kara, you’ll need to.”

Kara wanted nothing more than to show Lena she felt the same way. That she wanted to touch and taste every inch of her pale body but she knew from Lena’s thoughts and actions she needed this control so Kara let her have it. “Lena I want to see you too. Take off the jacket.” She lounged back on the bed and lifted up on her elbows to add a breathy, “Please.”

Lena felt the shivers course through her body at the whispered plea from Kara. Her eyes greedily taking in every dip and curve spread out in front of her. She met Kara’s eyes and unbuttoned the suit jacket, peeling it off her shoulders to drop on the floor. She ran her hands across her silk blouse, unbuttoning each button slowly. The appreciation she saw in Kara’s eyes when her sheer black bra was revealed made more of her anger disappear. She had fought long enough against the strong feelings for her best friend. Now she wanted to work through all this, especially the anger and hurt and have Kara as her own.

Kara’s eyes had a hard time taking all the pale skin in but spotting the black ink across her left ribs made her heart stop. So Lena had a wild side and secrets too. Those thoughts made Kara even wetter than she was. “Lena you are so beautiful.”

Lena wanted to remain aloof and in control but each sigh, whimper, look and word, from Kara, was making that hard. She saw Kara’s gaze linger on her tattoo and had never been as thankful for the ink as she was right now. The blue eyes suddenly met hers and the raw passion she saw made her suck in a ragged breath. She knew Kara could overpower her easily and take all that control but she was giving that to her and Lena felt empowered. She had not planned to remove her pants but she wanted more of her flesh against Kara. The stiff material fell to the floor and she had to toe off her heels to remove the material. When she dressed this morning and chose the matching bra and panties set, she had no clue she would be standing in front of Kara wearing only the sheer scraps but she was happy for it now. Lena watched Kara’s eyes darken to a shade of blue she had never seen.

“Lena, please, touch me. I need you so much.”

“Darling what do you need from me? Show me.”

Lena could not pull her eyes away from the muscled body lying on her bed. She wasn’t sure Kara would follow through with her request of showing her but she sucked in a quick breath when the long legs pulled up and spread apart. Lena zeroed in on the wet glistening pussy on display, watching as Kara traced around her clit without actually touching.

“Show me Kara.”

Kara’s blue gaze connected with the green of Lena’s as she ran her fingers through the wet slit of her cunt. The wetness was overwhelming and almost embarrassing but the needy look on Lena’s face emboldened her. She spread the wet lips apart so Lena could see what she did to her. The soft moan was music to her ears and Kara pushed two of her fingers inside the wetness, whimpering with the fullness she felt. Her eyes involuntarily closed at the sensations.

“Kara look at me, I need you to see my face when I say this.”

Kara heard the serious tone of Lena’s voice and started to pull her fingers from between her legs to concentrate but the sharp shake of Lena’s head kept her from removing the shiny digits. Their eyes met and Kara could see the tears shining in the green depths. She wanted to hold Lena and console her but she also knew the beautiful woman needed her submission so she was giving it.

“You have hurt me badly, Kara, but I want to work through all of this. I need you in my life, by my side, but there will be no more secrets or lies. I cannot recover from another betrayal. Do you understand?”

“Yes, Lena, I will never willingly hurt you again. I swear baby, you have my word.”

Lena sucked in a startled breath at the term of endearment. It almost made her throw the control she was clinging to away and go to Kara but she needed this. She needed to feel something other than the hurt and being in control helped dull the pain. “Fuck yourself Kara. Show me what you want.”

Kara pistoned her fingers quickly, as she ran her free hand up to squeeze her nipple between her long fingers. The wet slap of her fingers sounded off the walls and she could hear the groans from Lena. The small sounds spurred her on and she could feel her orgasm starting. The effort to keep her eyes open had become too great a task but when she felt two sets of long fingers wrap around her knees and pull, her eyes snapped open. The beautiful, teary, green orbs of Lena were staring into her face.

“Let me see how beautiful you are when you come.”

Kara pushed her fingers as deep as she could, and felt her orgasm consume her. Her eyes still locked on Lena’s, she pulled her fingers from her sopping pussy and held the glistening digits up for Lena to see. The intensity of Lena’s gaze made her close her eyes until she felt warm, wet lips wrap around her fingers. Her eyes sprang open and watched Lena suck and lick her arousal from her own fingers. Kara had never felt anything like this before. A fresh gush of liquid coated her thighs and she wanted to feel Lena’s lips again. “Lena, please kiss me.”

Lena released the, now clean, fingers with a pop. “I’m in charge darling, I’m not taking orders this time you can do that next time.”

Kara’s loud groan should have been embarrassing but thinking about doing this again with Lena made her almost orgasm again.

“Now I have to taste you.” Lena held Kara’s stare as she leaned over to lick her chest, around her nipples and down the line of stomach. Those hard abs had been in Lena’s dreams and being this close she had to pull her eyes away from Kara’s blue ones to look at the defined muscles. Her tongue running over each dip, she groaned at the flavor of sweat and Kara. Closing her eyes, she savors the taut skin and flavor of Kara’s skin. But what she wanted to taste now was the slick opening she could smell. Lena pushed Kara farther up on the bed and stretched out between her legs. The beautiful sight almost brought tears to Lena’s eyes and she leaned up to place a soft kiss on the small strip of hair above Kara’s pussy. She inhaled the sweet scent and licked a path to the swollen lips. “Kara, watch me.” She waited for the blue eyes to meet hers and pushed her tongue inside the sweetest thing she had ever tasted. Her eyes threatened to close but she held Kara’s wide stare as she fucked her tongue in and out.

Kara cried out, her head slamming back against the pillows as Lena flicked her tongue across her clit. Her pulse was roaring and her ears were ringing as Lena worked her mouth over her flesh. Kara could hear the tiny breathless sounds but realized they were coming from Lena and not herself. Lena was moaning quietly as she feasted on her wet flesh and the thought made Kara burn even hotter. She draped her legs over Lena’s shoulders, digging her heels in, trying to pull her mouth closer.

“Kara you taste so good, so fucking good.”

Kara whimpered hearing the words, her fingers fist in Lena’s hair, abs flexing as she tried to hold herself up and watch Lena’s mouth work.

“Relax baby, just lie back and enjoy.”

Kara groaned, hearing Lena call her baby. The sound seemed to spur something in Lena as she thrust two fingers inside her as she licked her clit. Those long, wicked fingers scissor inside Kara and her hips buck.

Lena finally closed her eyes and enjoyed all the sensations and tastes. Her tongue slid against Kara’s clit, making its way to her slick center and moaning as she felt the soft folds against her tongue. She spread her fingers and slid her tongue between the digits, filling Kara completely. The sounds from Kara were getting louder as she rolled her hips against Lena’s mouth. She pushed her fingers in deeper, faster, moving her mouth to suck on the hard clit, flicking it with her tongue. Lena felt the tightening from Kara and wanted her to come in her mouth, against her hand. Sucking one final time, she felt the gush of liquid against her palm and had to clench her own thighs to keep herself from coming too. Lena loved the feeling of Kara’s tight cunt wrapped around her fingers and could not wait to feel it again. She slowly removed her fingers and bent to lick the liquid from her fingers and Kara’s thighs. She looked up to see the tears flowing down Kara’s cheeks, feeling torn between wanting to comfort her and needing to have her own release. “Kara?”

“Lena that was amazing.”

Lena moved up Kara’s body, still lying between her thighs. She kissed her softly, “Why are you crying if it was amazing? Did I hurt you or was this too much?”

“No Lena, I was afraid you would never speak to me after all of this. I betrayed you with my secret and all the lies but I only wanted to protect you. That’s all I ever wanted Lena, was to keep you safe. I was afraid if my enemies knew you knew my secret they would come after you. And I could never handle that. I’d die without you.”

Lena felt her inner demons taking over and knew she had to take control of her own orgasm and Kara’s body. “Roll over Kara.” She wasn’t ready to see the raw emotions on Kara’s face but she wanted to see the rest of her body. She watched as Kara did as she asked, the muscled back, hips and legs took her breath away. Lena took a few seconds just to admire the view of Kara this way, all the tan skin spread out before her was such an overwhelming sight. But the ache between her thighs told her to do more than just look at this body. She took one ankle in her hand and pulled the long legs apart, her eyes locking on the ass cheeks that had spread apart slightly. She wanted to see more. “Kara I want you on your knees. Let me see all of you.”

“Lena..”

The apprehension in Kara’s voice made Lena step towards the bed and deliver a loud smack to her ass. It had happened before she could think twice, now she felt as if she had crossed a line. Opening her mouth to apologize, she watched Kara lift up on her knees and the animalistic sound she heard made Lena bend over to lick the red handprint.

“God, Lena, take me, use me to feel better. I want to feel you lose control. I’m yours and will always be. Show me that you’re mine. ”

Lena broke with Kara’s breathy words. She was afraid her losing control would scare Kara but hearing the want and need in her voice Lena knew she was ready. She crawled on the bed behind Kara’s raised hips and kissed each cheek. She saw the faded red handprint and ran her fingers over it wanting to mark her again.

“Punish me more Lena. I deserve it.”

Lena’s hand came down quickly and the sound bounced off the walls. God she had dreamed of this moment but it was never Kara asking to be spanked. This was way beyond anything she had ever dreamed of. Lena wanted to come with the second downward swing of her hand, the red skin making her groan. The sounds from Kara’s throat were making her hands shake and her body tremble. She knew she could not hold off the orgasm she so desperately needed, for much longer. “Kara, I need you on your stomach, lie flat.” Lena watched Kara lie flat and enjoyed the play of muscle across her back. She spread herself across the naked skin and pressed her hips against Kara’s ass. The muscled mounds flexed and pushed back against her covered pussy. She wanted to feel her wetness against Kara’s naked skin.

“Lena, take off your panties. Please, I want to feel how wet you are.”

The ragged sound escaped before she could stop it. Her body jerked into a seated position as both legs bracketed Kara’s hips. Lena ran her hands across the muscles she had admired for so long and rocked her hips hard against the mounds of Kara’s ass.

Kara reached back to hold onto Lena’s thigh. She moved her hand and feathered her fingers across the front of the black panties, thanking her super powers for letting her arm bend the way it did. Her thumb connected with the prominent clit pushing against the material.

Lena ground her hips against the firm cheeks, reaching to hold Kara’s hand against her wet panties. She cupped her breast, pinching her nipple and pushed the Super’s hand inside the fabric. The feeling of Kara’s long fingers pushing against her folds spurred her on. Rocking her hips quickly, she could feel her orgasm building.

Kara knew Lena was close, her movements were becoming frantic but she wanted to feel her wet pussy against her ass. Twisting her hand she grabbed the panties and ripped them off Lena’s hips. The rumbling moan from Lena’s throat was the sexiest thing she had ever heard in her life. “Yes, Lena, come all over me.”

Lena felt her whole body shaking and with Kara’s whispered words she screamed as her orgasm took over her body. Her hips were still undulating across Kara’s ass, the wetness spreading with every move. Lena could no longer keep herself upright; she leaned her body forward and pressed her breasts against the powerful back.

“Lena, are you alright?”

Lena did not realize tears were dripping down her face until Kara’s softly spoken question. The feeling of being with Kara completely was very overwhelming. She ran her hands across the tanned skin, down the long arms and entwined their fingers. Burying her face against the blonde hair, she inhaled Kara’s soft scent. “Kara, I love you. I need you in my life. I want you to always be by my side.”

Kara rolled over and brought Lena to rest against her side, as she kissed her gently on the lips. “I will always be by your side.”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you guys think!


End file.
